Crushes & Lovers
by alixxblack
Summary: This is the week before The Reaping and everyone is dealing with their romantic feelings. Gale reveals how he feels to Katniss. Peeta and Delly have been maybe-more-than-friends for a long time but Delly finds out something about Peeta the puts them at a crossroads. Lastly, the night before arriving in the Capitol Katniss and Peeta have a confrontation on the train.


Disclaimer: There is a scene later in this one-shot where I use exact phrasing and sentences from the novel. I am not gaining a profit from the creation of this fic. I am not trying to be Suzanne Collins. I wrote this off and on over the course of one day. I did a once over but it was very quick and in between activities for the day so I doubt it's perfect. R&R is appreciated but not expected 3

* * *

Katniss was racing Gale to their meeting place in the woods after classes. Gale had escorted his siblings home and Katniss had just dropped Prim of with Lady. They laughed hysterically when they both toppled over into a pile of dead leaves. Gale pushed her gently away from him and began shaking his head. It was so rare that either of them were so carefree. For years they'd been acting as the breadwinner in their families and enjoying themselves as young people was just a fantasy most days. Somehow, though, they found a way to be happy this day.

"I love coming out here. When I'm out here it's almost as though I'm free from the Capitol. Almost like I can have the life I've always dreamed of…" His voice trailed and he became very focused on his shoelaces, which weren't even untied. Katniss sat up and dusted her braid off before scooting next to him. Sometimes Gale started thinking too hard about things and she'd have to comfort him.

"You can't dream in District Twelve, Gale. We do okay for living in the Seam, after all. Half the city relies on our game to survive. We got just enough power to survive." Katniss thought in terms of bargaining power, and even though she still struggled to be alive she was pleased in the fact that not just her family relied on her. If she was particularly upset by something someone did she could likely put them into a bad situation. Those malicious thoughts might have continued but Gale's sincere voice pulled her back to the present.

"I wanted to get married. Maybe have a family if things change. I want to sell my game legally and enjoy a proper meal every evening. Always thought I deserved that, you know." Gale turned to Katniss who had been paying close attention as he spoke, thinking of whether she'd ever aspired for anything other than living another day. She was so into the conversation that she hadn't even realized that Gale's fingers slipped around her chin and tugged her lightly nearer. "I always thought you deserved it too."

Gale, obviously, had been prepared for what came next. Katniss knew that too – he was a handsome young man and more than once had a girlfriend. She'd never been jealous of it. In fact, she never found romantic interest in anyone. Not exactly. When their lips collided it was cautious and unsure. Katniss had never known Gale to be nervous about these sorts of things, and he'd never been nervous around her either. Still, though, there they sat slowly weaving kisses together unexpectedly. They didn't grow in passion or intensity but neither did the diminish or end abruptly. For several minutes they sat there sharing the experience.

Finally, Katniss was the one the break the embrace. Gale had always been her best friend. And, yes, his brothers and sisters might have made a joke or two about the two being a proper couple but it never seemed like a possibility until that moment.

"Oh, Gale..." She sighed, very much lost and confused. How did people approach these things? Did people even actually discuss them out loud? She wouldn't know since she didn't have a reliable source in her mother. And she didn't have female friends either. The closest she had was Madge, the mayor's daughter, and that's just because she was nice to everyone.

"I'm sorry, Katnip. I don't know what I was thinking. You'd never marry me." He was trying to be funny and laugh it off. Katniss wasn't savvy in romance but she could always tell when Gale took something seriously, and he definitely took this seriously. She put a hand on his knee and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know if she'd marry anyone but if she did marry she imagined that it would be Gale, maybe.

"Maybe someday I would. I just want get Prim to eighteen alive first." Katniss admitted. If marriage was ever in her future it would only be after Prim was safe for good. Nothing mattered to her more than taking care of her little sister and once she was an adult then Katniss could start making decisions for herself but Prim just turned twelve which meant she has six more years before it was even a possibility.

"Let's get you there first." He offered a hand after getting up on his feet. They were finally shifting away from the topic and easing back into their usual routine. Katniss fetched her bow from a nearby tree and prepared herself for a good hunt.

Delly Cartwright and Peeta Mellark had been best friend since they were just babies barely walking on their own two feet. About three or four years ago those friendly feelings turned more intimate and they were unofficially a couple. Most people associated them together as it was so they never denied any potential of a relationship. She was bringing over a basket of vegetables from the tiny garden her mother kept in their yard to help them survive. Most of the merchants had some sort of small garden to supplement the groceries and food they had to purchase from around the city. There were extras of the carrots and she thought Peeta would enjoy some on his break for lunch.

Peeta and his brother Roti weren't exactly close, none of the Mellark family was, but they got on better than the rest. Roti could be heard chewing a mile away but Peeta was quieter and had better manners. She paused for a moment before turning the corner of the bakery to greet her friend, partially to give them a moment to finish their conversation and also to clear the butterflies in her stomach. For a few weeks she'd been thinking about bring sometimes more to their bond. She'd believed that kissing him for the first time would bring them closer and put them on the right track to be more than just friends publically.

"Katniss and Gale were looking closer than usual today." Roti pestered his brother. Peeta frowned at the hidden accusation. It was true, the two did stand a little closer and look at each other a little longer than normal but Peeta begged his mind to ease down on the jealousy. Much like his father he was in love with a girl that he could never have and he had been coping with it pretty well most days. Unfortunately, his mind was already a mess because he'd overheard her say how many times she'd entered her name in to the Games this year and he had a gut feeling her luck was running out.

"What happens to Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne is hardly any of my business. I've never spoken to her." Irritation was obvious in his voice, at least to Delly. Her ears almost ached at hearing this small piece of the conversation but as with any female she wanted to hear the rest. She wanted to know where her chances with Peeta lie, if there were any real chances whatsoever.

"I know you have a thing for her. Did you ever think about making what happens to her your business?" Peeta had thought about it many times and Roti knew that. He wasn't the only one either, his father was well aware of Peeta's feelings for Katniss. Shaking his head with a grin over his lips the young boy knew it wasn't an option. Gale took care of her properly and already functioned as a husband so he was sure they would eventually get married. Peeta never stood a chance.

"She has Gale. That's all she'll ever need." By this point in the conversation Delly was curled onto the ground with her knees pulled into her chest and her head buried into her arms. Somehow she'd never picked up on this little crush of Peeta's. Soon after his remark to Roti he came around the corner and found Delly on the ground. She was not yet sobbing but her eyes were burning when she met her friend's gaze.

Delly explained that she didn't come over to listen but after she heard what they were talking about she couldn't bring herself to leave. Peeta nodded and sat next to her, an arm around her shoulders. There was a lot to be confused about between the two of them. Just because Peeta liked Katniss did not mean he couldn't also like Delly, although he did do this with different intensities and passions. His fondness for Delly was cool and natural. They'd always been together and he'd grown up believing that they always would be that way. At times he thought of her as more than a friend and lately she'd certainly seemed to be more intimate with him in the smallest of ways. Peeta welcomed the newfound closeness but always had one foot out the door, so to speak, because each night when he went to sleep it was Katniss that he dreamed about.

His attraction to Katniss was fiery. There was no better way to explain it. When he saw her his body turned warm and nervous, if she was close enough to hear his face burned with embarrassment and desire. When he closed his eyes it veins ached with heat as he wished that somehow he could have one opportunity to have something special with her, even if it didn't last forever. Peeta didn't tell any of this to Delly Cartwright as she was already distraught enough to believe that she was second best to a girl that he knew she admired deeply. However, he did try to say something to her the let her know that it was always going to be confusing for him.

"Everyone finds themselves between something impossible and something real. The decision is which one do we settle for?" Katniss was impossible and if he gunned for her there was the possibility he would be alone for the rest of his life. Delly, on the other hand, was real. If he decided to stay with her then he would be like his father. He'd find himself in a half-hearted marriage that only mattered because there was nothing else.

Peeta and Delly sat for a long time and she asked questions about his crush on Katniss Everdeen. She listened patiently as he shared his story with her. As patient as could be, Delly concluded at the end of his tale that she understood why he felt that way.

"But let me give you the opportunity to see me that way too." As she'd been planning earlier the young girl twisted to the side and tilted her head ever so slight to the right before planting an open mouthed kiss on her best friend. Peeta returned the favor with surprising vigor. He was trying to communicate that it wasn't necessarily that he didn't feel an attraction to her just that it was not nearly as strong as the one for Katniss.

Delly's hands wrapped around Peeta's neck as she cherished the moment they shared, aware that it may never happen again; The Reaping was fast approaching after all. Anyone could be picked and her Peeta Mellark would be lost to something far more heartbreaking that Katniss Everdeen. When two broke apart it was only because Roti kicked dirt up into their laps. Peeta jumped up and started shouting after him about getting into his business. Delly shrugged to him and handed him the basket of carrots. He accepted them graciously and promised they'd have to hang out to talk about their feelings in a few days if he can work something out with his mom. Delly nodded hoping that she'd be somewhat reasonable.

Katniss was walking in the meadow with Prim and Posy. Gale was rough housing with his brothers in the trees and bushes around the edges. Prim had a large bought and Posy had a handful of sticks, claiming that she just wants to have a campfire in the front yard the night before The Reaping. It was only two days away now. School would be closed the day before and the morning of as the crews prepared for the filming of the event. It was dangerous to hunt for game the day before but Katniss and Gale always went together to get some stock for their families just case it was their name that got called out. In a momentary panic she turned around to look for him and saw him duck to "avoid" being caught by his youngest brother hanging for from a tree branch. She was glad to see him still around.

Neither of them had talked about what happened in the woods with the kiss. Sort of unintentionally they'd been sticking closer together. She'd even had him over for dinner at her house and shared a family experience with him. It wasn't uncommon to have Gale around her home but she had formally invited him and tried to dress nicer when he showed up.

"Do you think Katniss likes Gale?" Posy asked her sister.

"I'm right here!" Katniss exclaimed at the little girl. Of course, it wasn't taken seriously. Posy carried right on with the conversation with Prim.

"Gale likes her quite a lot. He told my mom yesterday." Katniss isn't sure why he would be discussing the matter with Hazelle but she didn't question it. Instead she hung back and just listened to the girls chat it over.

"I don't know about Katniss. She doesn't talk to me about that sort of stuff. He's the only boy she's ever brought home." Prim knew the topic was a touchy one as she'd asked Katniss before. A glance between the two was shared but Posy stopped in her tracks and turned directly to Katniss and tugged on her braid.

"Do you like my brother?" She inquired vibrantly. It was easy to tell that Posy was very fond of the idea of Katniss and Gale being together but that wasn't necessarily something she was very interested in doing right now. Placing her hands on Posy's shoulders all Katniss could manage was a kind smile before responding.

"Of course I like your brother. But I think you're trying to ask me if I love your brother and that's something very different. That's something for grownups." It was enough for Posy to understand in the same way that Prim did that the topic should be left alone. Gale was still playing clueless with the boys. She let an exasperated sigh out and encouraged the girls to go ahead without her for a moment, ensuring that she just wanted to sit for a moment. Katniss jogged up the hill a bit and planted herself in a bed of dandelions.

Peeta invited Delly on a stroll through the meadow between the Seam and the city in District 12. She accepted graciously, especially after he said that they needed to decide whether or not this was a friendship or more. Delly had been thinking a lot by herself if she was just settling on Peeta because she'd never tried liking anyone else. On the other hand, she spoke to a lot of good looking merchants' sons and it would have been easy to develop a crush on any one of them. Yet she never did. Delly was sure that her attraction to Peeta was genuine.

Peeta, on the other hand, hadn't been thinking much about his feelings for Delly at all. Really, he'd more or less been deciding exactly what he felt for Katniss. His initial thoughts when he was walking Delly silently to the meadow that evening were that he may never stop being attracted to Katniss but he wanted to be someone who knew he existed. Peeta was sure that he wanted to have a relationship with Delly.

Once they reached the meadow and were far away from everyone they knew Delly placed her hand in Peeta's. She asked him who was going to start and he said he'd love to hear what she had to say first. Admittedly, he enjoyed listening to her talk. She was very positive and had this caring energy about her that radiated to everyone. There was nobody kinder than she, and Peeta admired that about her. In fact, he tried to mirror it in his own life.

"Well, I've decided I care about you an awful lot. I mean, I knew that already but I've been thinking about it. I didn't have to be attracted to you. I am friends with a lot of guys so it wouldn't be hard to find someone else. But I don't want to and that is how I know." Delly sounded very mature and set in her ways. However, she was just fifteen. It was easy to be sure of things while you were still a child and she was aware of that. Maybe she was lying even to herself. Maybe in a couple of years her interest in Peeta would fade. For now, though, she was sure it was right for them.

Peeta tightened his grip and processed her reasoning. He opened his mouth to say something but they were coming up over a small mound when he caught sight of Primrose Everdeen playing with Posy Hawthorne in the flowers. He knew that Gale and Katniss would not be too far away. His heart began to race and his eyes darted all around trying to locate the one person that mattered more to him than anything.

There she sat on the ground picking at dandelions around her ankles. It was a particularly thick patch and he decided that she'd picked that spot specifically. Delly must have noticed him watching her with his mouth ajar. It was horrible to make her watch him care more about someone else and even though he thought he'd give up on the impossible before they came out for a walk he was beginning to have a change of heart. A chill shook him and brought reality to crashing halt. Gale emerged from some bushes with his brothers following behind. Peeta's head throbbed with harsh judgment when the Hawthorne boy began rubbing Katniss' shoulders playfully. She looked up to him and smirked sheepishly.

Katniss' words couldn't be heard at the distance nor could Peeta read her lips but she seemed to have a trouble expression. Gale nodded at her before hurdling down the hill to all the kids gathered in the lowest part of the meadow. His shoulders developed a heaviness and a slump came over his body. Delly let go of him and stepped in front of him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered. Delly didn't want to say that she knew where he stood aloud but that didn't change that fact that she absolutely did. As long as Katniss was alive he would be longing after her. And if she died then Peeta would lose his will to carry on and each day would just be a series of required actions to survive. Delly cared about him and always would but there was no way she could compete for Peeta's heart – especially when her rival was Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss looked around the meadow and noticed the sun beginning to set, the light pinks and purples in the sky was actually enlightening. There was a very feminine air about it that made her feel shaky. She was reflecting on her conversation with Posy. Katniss told Gale that his sister was instigating with her questions again and he immediately knew what she meant. Admitting almost instantly that Posy had caught him in a serious conversation with Hazelle the night before; he immediately ran down to round up the kids to head home. Usually they would stay behind for lightning bugs but there weren't enough jars for all the children.

Watching Gale with the kids was warming and Katniss could for the slightest moment see herself getting married to him when the time came that she could. He was great with Prim and he put up with her mother. The same went for Katniss. She was very well off with the Hawthorne kids, even though Posy and Katniss were more formal than anything. This was all a maybe someday scenario, though. She wasn't even sure her name wouldn't be called in a couple days. A death sentence could be the difference between maybes and maybe nots. Forcing herself to turn away she finds a surprise standing nearby – and he has company.

Delly Cartwright was kissing Peeta Mellark's cheek and walking away almost immediately. Katniss couldn't guess what was going on between them but she assumed it was a far cry from enjoyable. Her body lifted involuntarily as she clearly gawked in his direction. Katniss didn't know Peeta personally but she did know that he gave her the motivation that saved her life. Many years ago he'd tossed burnt bread to her that served as the prime factor behind her passion to hunt for her family's well-being. Never had she had the opportunity to properly thank him for her life. Katniss always paid attention to him but seeing him outside of school brought a new light to his existence.

A step forward, furrowed brows, and a small sort-of wave at him was all she could manage. She actually believed that she was hallucinating Peeta standing there looking broken and lost. This was not the case, though, because he turned and jogged quickly away from the meadow after Katniss waved. Peeta was a mysterious creature to her and she faced another maybe in her life.

"Katniss, we're ready to go." Gale howled at her. She ran over to them with her braid occasionally whipping her in the face. Posy made a joke about chopping off but Prim said she'd make it so Katniss' hair was out of her face instead. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and walked towards their respective homes. When everyone parted ways, Prim said that she was sorry about Posy being nosy. Katniss said it was alright and that maybe Gale felt a little differently. Prim agreed before they went inside for the night.

Delly walked over to the Mellark bakery with the repaired shoes for each of the boys. The Reaping was tomorrow and everyone was expected to look their best for the cameras. Each year Mrs. Mellark traded a dozen fresh cupcakes for each pair of shoes that needed to be fixed. This year it would be a treat for the Delly and her brother, assuming it was not either of them whom were reaped. Her heart was still a bit bruised from the day at the meadow. Peeta had been so enthralled by Katniss Everdeen sitting in a pool of dandelions. She wondered if he approached after or he simply went home. Delly hadn't turned back to see because she made sure that Peeta's love life wasn't inherently her business moving forward.

She knocked on the bakery door, they were always closed the day before The Reaping while Mrs. Mellark mended the button ups and slacks. Mr. Mellark spent the day preparing whatever it is they were traded for services from other merchants. It was Roti who ended up answering. He frowned but allowed Delly in anyway.

"Peeta isn't here. He knew you were coming and left nearly an hour ago. I'm sorry for whatever happened. You're a good kid." She smiled and promised that it was just a small skirmish and they'd be over it in no time. He apologized again for the conversation that she'd overheard as well. Delly was quick to tell him that it was important that she did and she wouldn't bother regretting something so pointless in the grand scheme of things. The cheer that the young girl managed was phenomenal but she wasn't nearly as upset as she wanted to be, it was just her nature.

Mr. Mellark was finally out with the boxes of cupcakes. She put the shoes on the counter and wished everyone luck for the day to come. The blessing was returned and Delly left the bakery to return home. Before she opened the door she scanned the surroundings to see if Peeta was in any of his usual hiding places but didn't feel his presence. Dropping her chin into her chest she went inside and hoped that she would see him tomorrow before the ceremony.

Katniss was sitting as still as she could manage in their bedroom. It was dark out now and late into the night but Prim couldn't sleep and neither could she so they agreed to light a candle and stay up together. Their mother always did their hair up nice before The Reaping so Prim was undoing the weaves of hair she'd done up the day before and opted to brush out the tangles. When Katniss was done they would switch places.

Prim started humming a melody Katniss recognized from when he father was alive. It caused her chest to tighten but refused to allow a hitch in her breathing. Katniss mouthed the words for a nearly a full minute before she realized that Prim had stopped messing with her and cuddled into her side. She was lost in memories from her childhood but having Prim's warm body against her begged to be in the present again. Katniss was spending too much reminiscing and trying to live in the future.

"I miss him." Prim said plainly. There was no pain, no longing. It was just a statement of fact. At first Katniss wanted to hug her but that wouldn't do much other than make the feel stuck. Instead she smiled and looked down into her sister's large watery eyes.

"I miss him too. We've got Gale now, though, and he's a pretty good guy. He's just as helpful as dad was." Katniss wasn't saying it as a testament to her attraction to him because she still wasn't sure where she stood on the matter but he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. At least, that's what Katniss hoped.

Prim bobbled her head happily, probably thinking exactly what Posy would have thought. She began nudging for Katniss to move and so she was quick to remove herself from the edge. For the next hour or so the sisters chit chatted about their dad and what to expect during the Reaping tomorrow. Katniss explained why Prim wasn't allowed to put her name in the drawing multiple times and why she and Gale had to do it so much. She declared with a yawn that she'd rather starve the see her sister go into the games. It was known, though, that that was not an option – at least not for Katniss.

Gale was sitting on the steps of his house in the earliest hours of the morning just as the sun was rising. He stared off in the distance to where Katniss' home was and wondered if she'd been able to sleep and if she was as worried about him as he was for her. She'd submitted her name a dangerously large amount of times, he was positive she was nearly half of the names in that bowl. Of course, the same could be said for him. He ripped a flower out of the ground and looked at it longingly.

"We haven't talked about the kiss, you know. She hasn't tried to bring it up at all." He spoke aloud to the plant. It's not that he was necessarily surprised she was avoiding the topic but he was a little put off that she hadn't even cracked a joke about it. Katniss just seemed a little more thoughtful than usual. Maybe that was a good thing, but he continued talking to the flower anyway. "But I haven't asked her about it either."

The declaration was not just one of truth. It was also a testament to his plans. Gale did not want to press the matter if it had the chance of making Katniss uncomfortable. There was no desire to push her away with it either. And with The Reaping today he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to try bringing it up today. The sounds of his mother stirring inside begged Gale to go inside and help her with her morning tasks.

Hazelle heard her son talking outside but she didn't hint to it when he came in. In fact, Gale suspected that she had and just picked up where he left off with the flower he dropped on the ground. For a moment he considered taking it with him on the morning hunt and giving it to Katniss but he decided not to do it.

"What do you think, mom?" She simply chuckled as she wiped a dish clean in their designated sink barrel. While she cleared away some black specks from dinner the night before it was obvious that she was choosing her words wisely. Gale waited patiently and set the table for the kids to eat breakfast. Once she finished the dishes she started preparing a berry and nut mix with some of the bread he bought yesterday. Katniss loved cheese rolls so he had been saving up for a few months to make a purchase, a legitimate purchase, for the treat. While he was there he bought a couple of the other cheap breads for the kids. Still not having responded, Hazelle put a homemade butter spread from Prim over the bread and placed them on the plates.

Gale was pouring some water into the glasses when finally his mother came up with her response, "I think you should wait until the time is right. Katniss is level-headed, more so than you, and I'm sure she will tell you when that time is."

That advice under his belt he turned away to wake the children before taking off without eating his share of the breakfast. He divvied it out evenly amongst the others and packed away his cheese roll before leaving to meet Katniss, shouting behind him: "I'll be back to dress before the ceremony."

Peeta sat in his room which he unfortunately shared with his brothers. Staring out the window he could see Delly doing exactly the same. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to her but she turned out of the window and closed her curtains. Perhaps she was still upset or perhaps she was called away but it wasn't his place to be concerned. That day in the meadow Peeta made his priorities known, albeit an accident.

Each of his brothers left over the course of the next hour but Peeta remained locked in his spot. Reverting back to yesterday he thought about how he'd chosen the impossible task of wooing Katniss Everdeen. Gale Hawthorne had come in to purchase cheese rolls. Peeta didn't have to ring up the order but he did make eye contact with him. It was likely that Gale knew the tale of the burnt bread but perhaps his interest in the same girl was not. A quick nod from the young men was shared before he swept away from the bakery.

The morning was long and agonizing. Roti was talking to Mr. Mellark about some of the different "Seam kids" that put their name in a bunch of times this year and even joked about making bets on who was Reaped. Mantou, Peeta's other brother, said he'd bet anything that Gale was the boy Reaped. It ached, in spite of his jealousy, to consider the loss Katniss would suffer if it was him. For a few moments everyone agreed that Gale Hawthorne's luck was certainly running out. It was his last year putting his name in and it seemed very likely that his time had come to go, in to the Games that is. Peeta offered to help with the dishes before the went to sign in for The Reaping when he heard Roti whisper to Mantou that Katniss was also at risk for being called. Peeta could feel their eyes beaming against him as they silently agreed to be nearby if such a thing happened. They probably believed that Peeta would have a mental breakdown but he'd pretty sure he'd just shut down or pass out. The rules barred him from volunteering for her if she were to be Reaped so he had no options in saving her.

What felt like only a second later, Peeta was in line with the every eligible boy in District 12 waiting for the ceremony to begin. Katniss was frantically looking for her sister was standing very still near the front with all the other little girls. It would only be a few minutes now before Effie Trinket, the escort for District 12, appeared on stage to the start the process of ending two peoples' lives. Bracing himself he mouthed to himself a small plea that isn't not either of the Everdeen girls who are called.

Gale can't breathe for one second but that is all can afford because he knows now that he has not one but two families he's responsible for on his own. For a few months, at best, or for the rest of his life; he wouldn't know for a long time. Peacekeepers are gathering around a trembling Primrose who is screaming for her sister. Katniss was walking in the opposite direction very coolly. The boy wasn't even sure he knew what was happening. How did it even happen? Everything happened so quickly but he didn't have but a moment to move Prim from the carpet to her mother's arms where she continued wailing. Instead of returning to the group of boys waiting to be called he stood by and comforted Prim with promises that he had no chance of keeping. _Katniss is too smart to lose. Katniss is braver and stronger than any of those other people. Katniss will win. _But there was no certainty in any of those statements.

"Do you really think so, Gale? Do you really think she can win?" She reminded him of his sister when she was scared at night. A quick peck on her forehead was all it took to quiet her down.

"Absolutely." She smiled the faintest little curve she could manage to him and accepted the fate Katniss had decided for her, for all of them. Just as he got back to his full height the name for the boy was called out and it was Peeta Mellark. Gale's heart sunk. Katniss admitted more than once she felt she owed her life the baker's youngest son. Eyes darted to Katniss on stage with her stoic expression becoming startled and panicked. There are only three other boys that she dreaded facing in the Hunger Games and each of them belonged to the Hawthorne family. And in many ways, Gale wagered that facing Peeta Mellark as an opponent would be rough for her because she knew his family. As soon as the crowds were dismissed he grabbed Mrs. Everdeen and Primrose before racing them to the justice building where each of the tributes were allowed to say their good-byes.

Mrs. Everdeen and Prim went in first, he assured them that he would take whatever remaining time was left to bid a private farewell to Katniss. He saw Peeta's brothers and father go in at once. His mother waited patiently outside shaking her head and glancing over at Katniss' door. There was something off about her but he couldn't focus his energy on that anymore. There be only a few moments for farewell between Gale and Katniss and the last thing he needed on his mind was whatever troubles Peeta Mellark would be facing before he was departed to the Capitol.

When it's Gale's turn he bursts through the door and wraps his arms around her. Katniss clings tighter to him than expected but now is not the time that his mother had told him about. Now was a time for advice, something Gale knew she would not get from Haymitch Abernathy. Gale starts on about getting a knife, something not particularly difficult to do. Of course…

"…you've got to get your hands on a bow." Katniss counters his suggest but just as quickly as she's refuted the possibility Gale has given her an alternative that was not nearly as impossible as she might feel that it is. "Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all."

Katniss is a stubborn girl, never believing the odds in her favor. And maybe they weren't but Gale definitely saw hope in her. She really had what it takes to be make it to the end but the only thing stopping her from getting there was herself. The girl argued again that she might not be able to make one as he's suggested but there's almost always wood and Gale tells her this.

"Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know." His voice was low but they both knew the direction that the conversation was going. As the topic grew darker the heaviness in their chests deepened. The thickness in the air suffocated them as unresolved feelings were now being left to linger unattended. The doorknob rattles and Gale's grip tightens around her. Katniss realized this too and her eyes are replaced with black orbs of fear. But unfortunately it is not fear for herself.

"Don't let them starve!" She cries out, tears finally beginning to stream down her cheeks. It's Gale's departure than finally breaks her and causes he to see the reality in her decision to save Prim. But she's in good hands, she knows they are.

"I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I -" But a Peacekeeper yanks him from the room and throws him down the call. She's quickly removed from the room and escorted down the hall in the opposite direction to the rear exit where she would be boarded onto a train far, far away from District 12.

The nearest thing to Gale is destroyed in his anger. If she had to go he wanted to tell her that he loved her. He wanted her to leave knowing that it wasn't just that he liked her, that he had a crush on her, because neither of those things described his feelings for her. Gale _loved _her and now she was gone. More Peacekeepers showed, but not the harsh Capitol sorts that come around for The Reaping. They pat Gale on the back and he hikes a swish punch across one of their jaws. With their full uniform and tears in his eyes he couldn't stop to identify who it was he was hitting. Three or four more swipes and he just removed himself from the poor guy. There were no consequences but he couldn't handle the pain of another loss. His father blew up. His best friend was going to the Hunger Games. If he were a selfish man he might have given up on life on the spot. If he were a selfish man he'd run away from District 12 and risk being caught by the Capitol. But he was neither of those things, not today. And he couldn't be tomorrow. Primrose was treated like a princess by Katniss and that's what she deserved. Yanking his chin up he dried his eyes and went back home to tend to the everyday chores he'd be responsible for before The Reaping and would still be responsible for after.

Katniss is sitting in the dining car in the middle of the night. Tomorrow they were set to arrive in the Capitol and it was too difficult to sleep. Her mind was stuck on Gale's last words and how whatever he was trying to say before he was ripped from her was unfinished. She considered whether he was trying to say "I love you," but that wouldn't matter now. His love did not protect her in the Capitol and it would not save her in the Hunger Games.

"Mind if I join you?" Peeta emerged from the hallway. The last thing he expected was for Katniss to be awake. Not to judge her, but she killed animals for living. He couldn't imagine she'd have any trouble in the games. However, here she was just as troubled and distraught by the events to come as he was. Peeta had been trying to talk to her and find a way to express his feelings before he inevitable died.

"Not at all." Katniss welcomed the company, surprisingly. Peeta crawled into the same booth as her. It was a little strange to have him so near at first but it was calming to have someone familiar to her present. She looked over at him and felt an overwhelming guilt about the bread and how she owed him her life. Now she was expected to _kill_ him if she wanted to win the Hunger Games. How could she kill him if she hadn't even repaid him yet?

"I remember, you know. I remember the bread." Katniss whispers as she pulls her loose hair to one side. The profile of her face is brightened only by the moon. It is very enchanting and Peeta can't help but put his hand out and take in one of hers cautiously. She doesn't resist the connection and even seems to settle somewhat in her seat.

"I need you to promise me that you will forget that when we get in the arena." Peeta pleads. Katniss isn't sure that she will be able to wipe out the kindness he'd done for her. Feeling as comfortable with him as she had with Gale back home she decides it is okay for her to rest her head on his shoulder. Peeta tenses for a moment at the contact but quickly moves himself around so he can put his arm around her. Everything about this encounter will make the Hunger Games even more difficult if she finds herself faced with Peeta but she takes it in anyways.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't and I have no intentions to break that promise." Katniss admits, allowing her eyes to flutter shut. She feels Peeta's breath in her hair now, soon after his nose nuzzles against her scalp. Never before has she had so much intimate contact with someone. She needed it in these final days, though, before she became a monster.

Peeta fear the words that he heard from Katniss. He suspected, of course, that she wouldn't forget that sort of thing even if asked. That wasn't going to be a problem, though, because he was going to give her something else to remember. Something that he knew would enrage her enough to obliterate any thoughts of owing him a debt for his deeds when they were eleven years old. He didn't dare say this to her but Peeta did adjust her so that she would be looking at him directly.

"I won't let you die." Peeta declares. Katniss refuses for him to sign his death certificate even though he must die if she wishes to go home. But in that moment she turns off the severity of their predicament and leans into him with determination.

"And I won't let you die, either." A blink later Peeta responded in kind, his lips so close to hers that she could have sworn they were actually touching. There was no urge to kiss him but there hadn't been one with Gale either. And as if she weren't confused enough about her attraction to her best friend but now her savior had to add another factor to the quandary.

"Then may the odds be ever in your favor, Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

A/N: This probably isn't everyone's cuppa but if you're reading this you've taken the time to read this and I adore you for that. You deserve a trophy.


End file.
